Caminando
by Monchy
Summary: Anakin quiere a su maestro. Corto y dulce. Slash


**Caminando**

Anakin tiene nueve años y Obi-Wan es probablemente el hombre más amenazante que ha visto nunca. Bueno, tal vez el tal Windu...

Qui-Gon tenía un rostro amable y una sonrisa fácil, pero Obi-Wan se ve serio y horriblemente triste, y mira a Anakin como si fuese el último espécimen de una especie desconocidas. Anakin no quiere admitirlo, pero esta tan asustado que no se atreve a moverse, así que se queda quieto y mira Coruscant, atreviéndose a lanzar ocasionales miradas de lado al hombre que se sienta a su lado.

Obi-Wan.

Su maestro.

La idea le da más miedo que él.

Anakin desea que al menos hablara, pero sencillamente mira hacia el frente, los ojos perdidos y, Anakin se acaba de dar cuenta, llorosos. Anakin está tan sorprendido que le mira directamente por primera vez, la boca abierta y los ojos enormes. Obi-Wan le mira entonces, todo grandes ojos azules y lágrimas deslizándose por mejillas de aspecto suave.

Fue casi una epifanía, Anakin dirá años después, cuando sepa exactamente lo que significa esa palabra.

Obi-Wan tiene un aspecto infantil, tan asustado como él mismo, solo y helado. Anakin acerca la mano y coloca una palma pequeña contra el rostro de Obi-Wan, borrando las lágrimas de la misma forma en que su madre solía hacerlo cuando él lloraba. Despacio, con timidez, una sonrisa aparece en los bordes de los labios de Obi-Wan.

Anakin decide que quiere a su maestro.

* * *

Anakin tiene trece años y está en graves problemas. ¿Pero cómo iba él a saber que si utilizaba esa palanca el asiento iba a salir despedido del vehículo y éste se iba a chocar contra la pared más cercana? Era un speeder muy feo, en cualquier caso.

Eso es exactamente lo que le dice a Obi-Wan, pero este aún tiene un aspecto increíblemente enfadado. Está frunciendo el entrecejo, sus manos firmemente protegidas en sus bolsillos y tiene esa mirada de regaño en sus ojos. Anakin piensa que se ve bastante tierno, pero se asegura de no decirlo.

Obi-Wan aún le está mirando, y Anakin está francamente asustado. Tendría que estar regañándole ya, incluyendo la palabra 'decepcionado', la repetición continua de las preguntas '¿estás loco?' y '¿es que nunca me escuchas?', algún balbuceo incoherente y un miserable '¿y por qué el speeder de Mace, Anakin?'. Pero no está ocurriendo.

"Vamos a casa, Anakin," Anakin parpadea, incrédulo. ¿Quién es este hombre y qué ha hecho con su Obi-Wan?

"Pero-pero-pero," balbucea, siguiendo a Obi-Wan, "pero-pero–"

"¿Pero, padawan?"

"¿No me vas a regañar?" Anakin suena quejica, infantil, y está muy cerca de hacer un puchero.

"¿Cuál es el punto, Anakin? Nunca me escuchas."

"Entonces... ¿no me vas a castigar?" Ahora en serio¿quién es este hombre y qué ha hecho con su Obi-Wan?

"Oh no, padawan, vas a estar limpiando platos hasta que cumplas los treinta," Anakin se ríe y Obi-Wan le observa, una mirada interrogante en sus facciones.

"Vamos a casa, maestro," Anakin comienza a caminar, y cuando Obi-Wan le toma de la mano, tira de ella para que caminen más rápido.

Anakin se da cuenta de por qué quiere a su maestro.

* * *

Anakin tiene diecinueve años y se siente muy solo. Las últimas semanas han ido demasiado rápido. Primero estuvo Padmé y luego Tatooine y su madre y después Dooku, y Anakin desearía no sentirse tan inútil después de todo.

Se está escondiendo en los jardines del Templo, en su lugar favorito, esperando secretamente que Obi-Wan le busque, secretamente asustado de lo que pasará si lo hace. El caso es que necesita estar solo, pero no quiere estarlo, y tiene miedo de cansarse de aguantar las lágrimas.

Ese es el momento que Obi-Wan escoge para aparecer, sentándose a su lado y mirándole con preocupación, con esa expresión que le hace parecer tan joven. Anakin sabe que Obi-Wan quisiera que hablara con él, pero también sabe que no hará preguntas.

Irremediablemente, Anakin cae sobre el regazo de Obi-Wan y comienza a llorar, aferrándose a sus brazos cuando le rodean, enterrando su rostro en las aburridas prendas marrones de su pecho. Obi-Wan susurra incoherencias tranquilizantes y Anakin cierra los ojos, aspirando el aroma conocido.

Anakin comienza a entender exactamente cómo quiere a Obi-Wan.

* * *

Anakin tiene veintitrés años y es repentinamente consciente de lo que ha pasado. No sabe como ocurrió, pero Obi-Wan está bajo las sábanas blancas de su cama, desnudo y durmiendo entre sus brazos.

Una neurona se despierta en la mente de Anakin, recordándole que debería estar asustándose, pero no se siente capaz de hacerlo. Mira a Obi-Wan y sonríe estúpidamente. Recuerda piel suave y besos hambrientos, gemidos ahogados y cabello revuelto, posiciones incómodas y risas tontas.

Se tumba de nuevo, acercándose más al cuerpo cálido y aspira un aroma que ya considera suyo, riéndose suavemente cuando uno de los mechones rebeldes de Obi-Wan le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Sabe que jamás será más feliz.

Y así se duerme, un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Obi-Wan, una pierna entrelazada con las suyas, el rostro enterrado en su cuello. Obi-Wan se mueve ligeramente, un sonido molesto abandonando sus labios entreabiertos. Se revuelve aún dormido, se acurruca contra Anakin y le roba la sábana.

Anakin sonría; mañana se burlará de sus hábitos de sueño.

Anakin ha descubierto lo fácil que puede ser querer a su maestro.

* * *

Anakin tiene veintiocho años y está perdidamente enamorado. Por supuesto, eso ya lo sabía, pero la visión de Obi-Wan aquella mañana parece recordarle exactamente por qué.

No hay nada especial en ella. Obi-Wan sólo está agarrando una sartén, poniéndola en el fuego, comenzando a hacer sus deliciosas tortitas. Aún lleva su ropa de dormir, un pantalón azul desgastado y roto en lugares ciertamente estratégico y una camiseta blanca que solía ser de Anakin y que es demasiado grande para él. Su cabello está revuelto, mechones descolocados de una forma adorable, y una sonrisa suave adorna su rostro.

Anakin no sabe si es por las pequeñas cosas, por las grandes o por todas. No sabe si es por momentos o por toda una vida compartida, por las peleas o las reconciliaciones, por su sonrisa o su voz, pero Anakin esta enamorado de su amante.

Se acerca hasta él y rodea su cintura con un brazo, obteniendo un golpe en la mano cuando intenta alcanzar la deliciosa masa cocinándose en la sartén.

"Manos fuera de la sartén," murmura Obi-Wan, apoyándose contra su pecho. Anakin se ríe suavemente, besa el cuello de Obi-Wan.

Anakin quiere a su maestro.

* * *


End file.
